


Kings of Chaos

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chaos, Demons, Huxloween, M/M, demon!Kylo Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: General Hux must go to the gates of Chaos to retrieve Kylo Ren's soul.Written for Huxloween Promp: Demon.





	

If you had told General  Hux that chaos was a tangible place in the galaxy a year ago, he would have laughed in your face and mocked you as you were shipped to reconditioning. Now, however, he was sitting behind the controls of a dinky shuttle navigating to the very edge of the galaxy to find it.

When Ren had bled to death while they were escaping the collapse of Starkiller Hux had lost his mind. He’d screamed and cursed at the stars. Saying that he would destroy them one by one until Ren was returned to his side. He’d screamed his voice hoarse before walking off to his quarters to wallow in his grief. At some point he had fallen asleep.

Hux had been startled awake some hours later by the smell of smoke. As he went to jump out of his bed and sound the alarm he felt an ice cold hand clamp around his throat. He could feel five sharp nails curling around the back of his neck and blood beading at the tips. He could not breathe enough to speak or scream.

“General Hux,” a voice hissed. Shifting his eyes toward the voice he caught sight of two bright yellow irises staring at him. “You say you will destroy the galaxy to save the one they call Kylo Ren?” The General nodded in return.

“Hm,” the voice returned, the grip loosened. “I believe we can make a bargain then.”

And so Hux had agreed. Late in the evening he’d snuck into the ship’s morgue and carried Ren’s cold body to the shuttle. The thing that had spoken to him provided him coordinates to the gates of chaos. He was told that Ren’s soul would be waiting there for him and in exchange for his own at the end of his life, Ren could return to him and conquer the galaxy. It seemed more than fair.

Hux’s ship slipped further and further out into the Unknown regions. Long ago he had left the realm of known space. Even now he wasn’t sure where he was going; only that the navigation computer was guiding him there. Hux’s mind drifted back to watching Ren slip away.

Hux had been screaming at Ren, and trying his best to stem the blood flowing from the man’s shoulder with his greatcoat. Ren was so pale, it seemed as if all of the life had run out of him. His eyes shimmered and he caught Hux’s gaze one last time. No words passed between them but they didn’t need to say them out loud anymore. A moment later Ren’s eyes were like glass baubles, empty and lifeless. The scream that Hux let out at that moment was every ounce of anguish and rage that he had ever felt. There had been nothing so painful in his life as losing that man.

As Hux pulled himself back into the present moment he noticed a crackling light on the horizon. Rapidly he was approaching a cloud of energy that was free floating in the void of space. He glanced at the navigation system. Somewhere in that cloud was the Gate of Chaos, and the place he would retrieve Kylo Ren’s soul.

Hux sat, rapt with attention watching the view port. Once he had breached the cloud the ship began to shake and roll, almost as if out of his control. He braced himself, hoping he would at least get to see Ren before his own soul was devoured but the shaking suddenly stopped. He found the ship right side up again and in the distance was an asteroid with a landing pad. The ship began engaging its landing sequence.

When the tiny shuttle had set down Hux ran a scan. Apparently this rock had an atmosphere that was breathable. It was certainly strange, but then again, he was supposedly on the edge of Chaos. He went into the back of the shuttle and retrieved Kylo’s corpse, lifting it in his arms as if it were a bride. He briefly leaned his cheek against the crown of its head thinking of how wonderful it would be to feel the warmth return to this body.

The terrain was difficult, but somehow Hux managed. There was a path leading away from the landing strip. He traveled for what could have been days and finally found himself at a large black metallic gate. It stood something like forty standard feet high and spread about thirty across. Hux stood in awe. The gate was black like space was black; it seemed as if it just sucked all light into itself and reflected none in turn. He gently set Ren’s body down at his feet. The gates began to creak and swing inward.

The whole asteroid shook as the gates began to shift. As they parted a deep red glow began to filter out and light the ground Hux stood on. The smell of smoke and ozone leaked all around him in the motes of the air swirling around him. The wider the gates opened the more Hux could see. There was a line of silhouettes standing just beyond the open gates, as of creatures waiting to surge forth and claim him. Hux held his breath.

There was a sudden jerk and another quake as the gates ceased moving. A figure stepped forward, wrapped in a cloak, hood pulled down over its face.

“Why have you come here General Hux?” the figure asked, its voice sounding like crackling wood.

“I have come to reclaim the soul of Kylo Ren,” Hux said, standing as tall as he could manage. He’d faced down great monsters before, this was just another.

“Oh?” the figure mocked. “Then come forth, Kylo Ren. Return to your physical being,” the line that stood behind the figure parted and another shadow began lumbering forward. As it drew closer Hux could make out more of a shape. The figure was tall and broad, muscled beyond all reason. It had hair that cascaded in waves around its face. A set of ram’s horns curled from either side of the head and back. As the form drew even closer he could recognize the face. Thick, soft, lips, and an aquiline nose. It was Ren, the only thing that was missing were his lovely honey brown eyes. The eyes of this creature were bile yellow, and vicious. As it came close to Hux it knelt at his feet, just beyond Ren’s body. The creature reached out with one of its might hands and clutched Hux’s. The creature was ice cold.

“Armitage,” the voice rumbled, every ounce of it sounding like Ren did when he was being gentle. “I will return with you if you wish it, but I have a counter offer,” it said, letting its long nails brush against Hux’s inner wrists. He shivered.

“Oh? And what offer is that?” Hux asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“Stay here with me,” the creature implored. “Out there we will do no more than serve a monster, and find ourselves being led into cold graves. The Resistance will win in the end, there is nothing you can do to stop it,” the creature murmured, pressing its lips against Hux’s hand. For as cold as the creatures limbs were, its mouth was warm. “Here we will rule, king of chaos.”

Hux glanced down at the cold body of Kylo Ren on the rocky ground and looked back up into the face of the demon Kylo had become. There really was no question about it. Continue to serve or rule in chaos.

It was Hux’s destiny to rule.


End file.
